Akina
by Euphoric Abyss
Summary: A mysterious black vixen, half fox demon, half angel, named Akina and her beautyrareness captures all. Even our calm serene Kurama. What will happen once Kurama realises he's in love? Read & find out! YKKuramaOC


**Akina**

**By: Euphoric Abyss**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, it belongs to its rightful owner. I do however own the characters I make up during this fanfiction & the fanfic too.**

**Prologue**

Barren streets, filled with rubbish, and dust piled everywhere. A midnight black vixen sneaked around the streets, scavenging for food. As she walked around, grass and plants grew where her feet last lain. This little vixen was an odd sort though, upon her mass of sleek black fur lay deep red scars, going down her back from her shoulder blades. Some people say that bright silver golden wings emerge from within those scars, but none know for sure.

The people of the town in which this beautiful vixen resided named her Akina. Meaning spring flower, because she always emerged from the shadows at the start of spring and disappeared when it neared summer, also because of the beautiful spring flowers that flowed from wherever she walked. Some people also say she has a human form, but none has seen. Others don't believe in all that hocus pocus as they say, and pay no regard to the black vixen wandering their streets.

Just so happens, that during one spring time, the Yu Yu Hakusho gang were on the hunt for demons yet again for Koenma. They were running through the town of Irai, which was once again barren of all life, cept the few people that lived there. They were all talking about Akina and why she hasn't appeared and granted them her beautiful spring plants. Yusuke was wandering around asking about this Akina person, once he overheard a few villagers whispering about her. He motioned for Kurama and the others to come and hear.

"She's a curse, she comes and our town is alive once again, then she leaves and all the plants and trees begin to die, it's a wonder why we havn't yet." One villager said. "Leave her alone, this vixen has been loyal and kind to us for many years, even though her supposed mother was died of unknown causes and her father slain." The second villager continued, "It's a wonder she even cares for us, like she does, none has seen her human-like form for many years. She just wanders around in the form of a black vixen now. I know for a fact her father was a fox demon called Dai, he was hunted down and slain when Akina was just a cub, they say. Her mother, oh she was wonderful, Zena was her name. Some thought she had the powers of an angel. But then she suddenly died of unknown causes." The second villager ended.

"Excuse me, sir, this Akina where does she reside?" Kurama barged in, everyone jumped back in surprise. "Dude, Kurama chill man, we were gonna ask that." Yusuke said, surprised. Kurama blushed slightly, "Sorry it's just I didn't know a person almost like me lived so near." Kurama explained. "Yeah and she's a woman to boot, heh." Kuwabara jumped in. Kurama blushed once again. Then shouts and calls of "She's here!" resounded outside. "Ah, she's finally arrived has she? We should of hunted her down and be done with her, but no!" The first villager muttered. Kurama turned around in surprise and glared slightly. Then he, Yusuke and the others ran outside to see the marvel at work.

What they saw would be burned in their memories forever, especially Kurama's. A beautiful…no beauty can't even describe this flower of spring. A midnight black fox, wandered through the streets of Irai once again, flowers blooming and growing in her wake, she walked on then stopped, turned around and walked toward the YYH gang. She stopped just before Kurama, tilted her head to one side her fox tail moving lightly behind her. Her sapphire blue eyes stared into his emerald green eyes. There was a moment, a moment of knowing, of understanding, then it was broken as she turned around and wandered off, flowers flowing behind her like a river, in her wake. Kurama just stared after her, in a trance.

"Kurama, Kurama, … Kurama!" Yusuke repeated, waving his hand in front of Kurama's eyes. "Huh, wha?" Kurama replied, startled. "You were staring at the fox, she's gone now though." Hiei announced. "Yeah, wasn't it way cool how those plants and stuff grew behind her as she walked?" Kuwabara said. "Huh…yeah." Kurama said. 'That moment we had, me and Akina…I'll remember it always…she was calling out to me for some reason…we knew and understood each other the moment we looked into each others eyes. A mere moment and I feel like I've known her forever.' Kurama thought, peacefully.

A large bang rang out of nowhere, and an animal-like yelp. All the people were starting to panic, as all the beautiful flowers Akina created as she wandered through their village began to wither away, morphing into blood. It flowed everywhere. Then the YYH gang and some villagers turned around as a little girl ran to them crying. "Akina's been shot! She's been shot! A hunter shot her! She's dying!" She ran to her mother nearby, crying.

The YYH gang looked at each other in alarm, Kurama was about to go running into the din, to try and find the vixen. Yusuke stopped him, as they all saw Akina limp slowly towards them, whimpering, she was limping towards Kurama, whimpering. Kurama went to her, and picked her up gently, nuzzling her slightly as he held her to his chest. Akina put a paw on his face, and stared at him, her breathing slowed, then as all the flowers withered away, so did she, her eyes turned a dead grey colour, as her body went limp. Kurama held her limp form in his arms, unsure at all of what to do.

Then he held her even more gently, as he felt something trying to poke their way out of her, her lightly held her, as many, many feathers emerged from her two scars on her back. Silver, gold, black and white. They all flowed like waterfalls onto the ground around them, they filled the whole town. All of the YYH gang were stunned. "Holy hell…feathers?" Hiei said. Then what surprised them even more was all the feathers disappeared as Akina's body glowed and in their place were hundreds upon hundreds of beautiful plants, filling the whole town. There were still many feathers upon the ground, where the dead plants once were.

Kurama still held the young vixen in his arms, tears now flowing gently down his face. "She can't die…I have to help her." He muttered. "It's too late now, Kurama, she already has died, we all saw it." Yusuke said apologetically. They all heard a commotion, as many hunters rampaged into the town. Crushing many plants as they did so the very life of the young vixen in Kurama's arms. Kurama, began to feel a deep, deep rage, he's rage built up immensely as he morphed into Yoko Kurama, glaring at the many hunters before him. "You killed her." He snarled. "You hurt the very person who keeps this town alive….how dare you. How dare you!" he snarled again.

"All we wanted was her feathers, their said to be worth millions more than the tears of an ice apparition. We don't care whether she's dead or not, but in exchange for all the lovely feathers, we can give her a potion that will make her, her old self again, as if she never died." The lead hunter said. "It's for our sworn leader, Damien. The son of Yakumo, the netherworld king. He has been after this sultry vixen's feathers for a time now." He said, grinning evilly. "They are the feathers of angels. Worth a handsome sum." He grinned again, he then lay the potion down on the ground and gathered all the feathers. "Do not worry, it will work." He grinned again, then him and the other hunters, vanished.

Kurama stared at the limp form of the vixen Akina, then at the potion. He repeated this many times, before he took a hold of the potion, gently opened Akina's mouth and gave her it, she glowed, and glowed.

CLIFFHANGER! D (Eeh, aren't I evil? P

Please read and review, thanks!


End file.
